He'd Lost
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya get in a fight. What happens afterwards. Warnings: sad...that's about it. NOT YAOI, but is a Shizaya fic. Oneshot for over 4,500 views on one other story and over 3,500 views on another.


Izaya was tired when he arrived home that night. He wasn't expecting his overprotective lover to me pacing the kitchen when he walked in. Yet there Shizuo was.

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing here?" Izaya asked tiredly.

"Waiting for you. We had a date tonight and you completely stood me up." Shizuo said. Izaya sighed

"Sorry Shizuo, something important came up. I had to work." Izaya said softly. He approached his lover cautiously, knowing that when Shizuo was in one of these moods there was no telling what he might do. Shizuo glared at Izaya making him stop in his tracks.

"This is the third time you've done it Flea. I don't think 'something important came up' every single time." Shizuo growled.

"Yeah, they have. But if you won't believe me than I guess that we're over." Izaya snapped before turning on his heels and storming out of the apartment. He was hurt that Shizuo didn't believe him. He was an informant; important things were always coming up in his life. Tears welled up in his eyes and he took off running in a random direction. He didn't care where he went, just as long as he got away from the apartment he shared with Shizuo. Izaya found himself of a dock in the bay. He sat down on the edge and started to cry. Sobs wracked his thin body but there was no one around to hear his crying. Once he had shed all his tears, Izaya stood up and went back into town. He booked a hotel room and spent the night there. His phone rang as he was entering his room. Glancing at the caller ID he saw that it was Shizuo. He ignored it. It rang three more times, each time it was Shizuo, before Izaya shut his phone off. He had never turned his phone off before but right now he didn't want any contact with the man that he was hiding from. Tears threatened to fall again but Izaya pushed them back. He would not cry again tonight. He would sleep and then deal with the rest of the world tomorrow. He was an informant. He was not supposed to be weak. So why did he feel so powerless right now?

[blackcatlover1]

Shizuo was panicking. Izaya had shut his phone off and it scared Shizuo. Did Izaya really mean that their relationship was over? Did that mean Shizuo was supposed to move out? Shizuo didn't know where he would go if he had to leave; he had lived with Izaya for five years now. Shizuo silently let tears flow down his cheeks. Maybe he had been too harsh towards his lover, well ex-lover now. Shizuo took a deep breath and stopped his tears. He had to pack. Izaya would want the apartment. And if he didn't, well, Shizuo didn't want it either; too many memories of better times. Shizuo made his way to the bedroom and packed his things he was able to pack everything in three suitcases. He made one last phone call to Izaya.

"Hey, Flea, I'm sorry. I'm leaving. The apartment is yours to do whatever you want with. I'm not sure where I'll go but I'll try to stay out of your life. I never meant to hurt you but I guess a monster like me isn't capable of love. I guess it was all just...fake. And for that I'm sorry. But this feeling, this hurt, it won't go away. So, I guess this is goodbye. I'll miss you Izaya." Shizuo said, nearly in tears by the end. Shizuo hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. He picked up his suitcases and walked out the door. He didn't look back either.

[blackcatlover1]

Izaya returned to the apartment the next day to find all of Shizuo's things missing. He ran frantically around the house, searching for anything that Shizuo might have left to clue Izaya in on what had happened. Finally, Izaya collapsed onto the couch and pulled his phone out, planning on calling his lover. Planning on apologizing. When he turned his phone on he saw that he had one new message. It was from Shizuo. As Izaya listened to Shizuo's last words to him he began to cry. The message ended and he closed his phone. Tears flowed down Izaya's cheeks freely. He'd lost. He'd lost Shizuo.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

I know it's really sad. But I actually like writing sad things. Because, from personal experience, life isn't happy; it's sad.

This story is for getting over 4,500 views on 'Is This the End?' and over 3,500 on its sequel, 'Or a New Beginning?'. Thanks guys!


End file.
